Daughter of Poseidon
by AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Alexa Jewel Marrin has lived in The New York State Orphanage for Girls since birth and has never known her mother or father so what happens when weird things start happening to her? Rated T because you never known when a demigod will die
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N:Hello people! This is my first story so yah… But don't worry! I'm not going to go "Ten reviews before I post the next chapter" *say in mean old teacher voice*. Now I'm not saying that people that do this are mean, I just don't think it's good for the story. Enough of my ramblings! On with the story!. I wake up and look around rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I get off my bed and make it and after that I get dressed in the usual, camo shorts with a leather belt and a tan tank top. I braid my hair and keep it together with a neon blue rubber band reveling my blue-green eyes. Let me tell you about where I live. My name is Alexa Jewel Marrin and I live in The New York State Orphanage for Girls. But no sympathy, ok? Good. Today I and all the other orphans here that are old enough are getting ready for their first day at Empire State Academy. Ok back to the present. I head downstairs for breakfast. On my way I see one of the staff members Natasha. "Hey Natasha" I greet her "Morning Alexa" she replies. Natasha is like the only nice staff member here. All the others might as well be zombies as heartless as they are. I get in line get ready to be served some food. After I got food I walked over to my table and sat down and began eating. After eating I stood up and went to pack for school. I packed and came downstairs with my neon green and neon blue backpack slung over my shoulder. When I reached the first floor I saw Natasha waiting for me. "Come on Alexa" she said "you don't want to be late for your first day of school". After the five minute drive I stepped out of the car and looked at my home for the school year.A/N:Cliffy! *does evil laugh* Anyway if you want to play Percy or someone else from the series then by all means, PM me and give me a sample of your writing from the POV of that character. Anyway hope you like it sorry it's short and I'll see you next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Hello peoples! And thank you Kuronique Misaki for the review and since I'm evil you're going to have to wait for the chapter. Anyway, on with the story!I shouldered my backpack and walked towards the doors of the school hoping that I would at least make one friend throughout the day. I walked inside and looked around for my first class. Behind me I heard someone say, "Looking for something"? I turned around to see a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. He looked like me only my eyes were greener. "I'm looking for the Greek history class" I told him. "You can come with me" he said "I've got that class too". I followed him as asked a question. "What's your name"? I asked "Percy" he replied "yours"? I hesitated before telling him, "Alexa". I continued following him and we reached Greek history class. When we walked in the teacher said, "Percy go ahead and sit down" then he noticed me. "Hello dear you must be Alexa" then he turned his attention to the class. "Class this is Alexa Marrin say hello" everyone said hello, but it sounded lazy and like they didn't mean it but I was used to it. It happened every year when I went to a new school. Then the teacher said, "Alexa you can sit next to Percy" motioning to an empty spot next to Percy. I walked over to the seat and sat down and listened to the teacher talk.  
(This is known as a time skip named Bob)I was on my way to lunch. The day has gone good so far and I'm slowly learning the lay out of the school, but for now? I'm starving. I wolfed down my food and walked back out into the halls I was the only one in the halls and I was on my way to my next class when I heard a hiss behind me and I turned around to see what I had believed all these years to be a myth.A/N:Who is it? Tell me who you think it is and I will announce the winner next chapter. Also all the words stuck together in the last chapter was a mistake just so you know. Anyway see you next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Hello people! How y'all doing? I'm trying to fix the problem of everything sticking together by using copy-n-paste. Anyway whoever said Medusa was correct! Virtual cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) (::). Anyway on with the story!

Alexa's POV

I stared at the myth standing before me frozen in fear for a few seconds before I turned around and ran all the while racking my brains on what the creature was and trying to remember what it did and what it's strengths and weaknesses are.

Percy's POV

I was in the cafeteria trying to eat as much food as possible. But hey, can you blame me? I'm famished. As I was saying I was wolfing down my food when I looked out the window and saw Alexa run past the window hair streaming behind her and then I saw what was chasing her. Medusa was here. I ran out of the cafeteria and pulled Riptide out of my pocket and ran out side and un-capped Riptide before chasing Medusa.

Alexa's POV

I took the risk and looked over my shoulder for a minute and saw Medusa still hot on my tail. But wait, was that Percy behind her?

A/N:Sorry the chapter isn't longer that just seemed like a good place to end it. So until next chapter, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:So sorry for not updating things got busy and I went to the Gladstone Camp Meeting. Anyway again sorry about not updating and on with the story!

Alexa's POV

"_Yep that's Percy_" I thought to myself "_concentrate_" I told myself "_How do I get rid of Medusa with out looking at her_._ I could look at her through a mirror_" I was just about to congratulate myself on the wonderful idea when I realized I didn't have anything reflective. I then all of a sudden took a sharp left turn hoping to lose Medusa in the massive city. I then proceeded to run through out the city taken random left and right turns.

I looked behind me at the ground to see that Medusa was still on my tail "come here little demigod"! I heard her say. "_what's a demigod_" I thought to myself as I ran. I looked back ahead of to me to see that I was heading straight for a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. "Hi"! I said as I came close. "Bye" I said as I ran past him.

A/N:I know that wasn't a good ending but I don't know what to do so if you have any ideas please tell me. Well that's all for now. Bye!


End file.
